The Teacher and the Gambler
by Writer Unblocked
Summary: Booth gives one of his most valued possessions to Brennan. Set right after the 100th ep ends, so heeyuge spoilers for that ep. Hoping that mine's a little different from the norm post ep rush, though.


_AN: It's been so long since I've written anything. Not for lack of trying though! I've got so many ideas bouncing around in my little brain that I just can't seem to get out. I've come close to finishing a few but somehow I'm not satisfied with them. Meh. Anywho I __**loved**__ the 100__th__ episode. Watched the ending 29898547395 times and cried every time (my roommates think I'm psycho haha). It left me with both an idea AND the urge to write, and 3 hours later here I am joining the 29893840923 other people putting up post-ep fics. I'm hoping mine's a little different though. Hope you likey!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Disclaimer #2: __**If you have not seen the 100**__**th**__** ep get out get out get out!!! Major spoiler warning. What are you doing here anyway?? Fox(dot)com/Megavideo that ASAPPP.**_

_B****************************************B*******************************************B********************B_

They walked in silence, noises of the night falling softly around them. Wind rustling trees, the distant slam of a car door, her boots hitting the pavement—_click, click_—one after another. Neither of them were listening, each one wrapped up in the words of the other.

_I believe in giving this a chance._

_I don't know how._

He stopped suddenly and, her arm still entwined with his, she knew it immediately. Her head lifted off his shoulder, mouth open, ready to speak, but she didn't when she felt the press of something small and round into her palm. Eyes met and she couldn't seem to look away; his were darker than she'd ever seen them, full of emotions that she never thought anyone would feel for her, that she once thought she was better off believing didn't exist. His eyes locked into hers, holding them for what seemed like an eternity, before he broke the spell and looked down to their hands, his still pressing the tiny object into hers. Her eyes followed his, and slowly, he let go. Her palm closed, and only then did she realize what he had given her.

_His lucky poker chip._

"Why?" her eyes, much wider this time, returned to his face, searching his strong features for some sort of understanding. He didn't say anything for so long that she almost thought he wasn't going to.

"I'm the gambler," he said finally, his gaze dropping to the ground, "And you're the scientist. You're the _teacher_, Bones. You've taught me so much about…about _life_, that I--"

"You teach me too, Booth," she blurted before she could stop herself. It was the first thought that crossed her mind, and she had felt like he needed to know. It was important to her, that he knew what he meant to her. What he _was _to her.

"I know, Bones," his smile was self-depreciating; it didn't quite reach his eyes, "I've taught you plenty of things that you didn't know before."

She nodded.

"That is correct. Being with you has greatly increased my comprehension of social mores and—"

"And I know that I said I gotta move on, and I do, so I'm not gonna say anything else about this after right now but…but if you," gently, his fingers tucked hair behind her ears and came to rest on her jaw, his thumb smoothing over her skin in a soft caress as she stopped talking, "…If you ever…If you ever even _think_ you might want to gamble, I know you don't believe that this thing has any more than intrinsic value, but it's always given me confidence. And I could _teach _you how. I could _show_ you how, Bones. I could."

Her eyes welled with tears that she'd only just gotten to under control a few minutes ago. She rarely cried anymore, but here he was about to make her double the amount of tears she'd shed over the last six years in less than six minutes.

"All you've gotta do is give me that thing and I'll…no questions asked, Bones…I'll show you what it's like."

"But I thought…" he never went anywhere without that thing, but she somehow couldn't get those words past her throat, "Won't you…won't you need it?"

He looked at her for a long moment before slowly shaking his head.

"Not anymore, Bones," his hand slid from her cheek down her side until their arms were entwined again and he resumed walking, like before, "All I need is you."

"Booth, maybe this isn't a good ide--"

"Shh," he murmured, "Just keep it, okay Bones?"

She didn't say anything, allowing his arm around hers to pull her forward. Finally, she slipped the chip into her pocket and leaned her head back on his shoulder. So quietly that she almost missed it, she heard him whisper:

"Thank you."

B***************************B***************************B******************************B

_AN: 1.) I tried to spot check, but this is the first time I've posted something on the same day that I wrote it, so let me know if anything doesn't sit right. _

_ 2.) Constructive criticism and reviews are loved and cherished. Especially constructive criticism. I like knowing what I can do better._

_ 3.) Does anyone want a second chapter? I can potentially see Brennan giving Booth the poker chip a few months down the line, if my real life and block don't get in the way._


End file.
